The use of interactive and dynamic 3D computer graphics is becoming prevalent in the computing world. Typically, 3D visualization applications provide photo-realistic results using techniques such as ray tracing, radiosity, global illumination and other shading, shadowing and light reflection techniques. Unfortunately, these techniques are computationally intensive, and thus photo-realistic results can not be viewed interactively; they are only viewable as a single raster image or stored as a series of raster images compiled in a time ordered sequence which may be viewed as a single animated playback.
The computational intensiveness of the prior art does not allow for real-time 3D interaction with models. The goal of these photo-realistic techniques and technologies is to achieve the highest possible level of photo-realism using many advanced, and often computing intensive and therefore time consuming, algorithms. These algorithms can take into account, to a very high level of detail, the subtle interactions of light, geometry and materials to produce computer generated images for which most people would have difficulty discerning that the image was computer generated as opposed to a true photograph of the subject. Particularly in the architecture visualization field many software applications are available which use ray tracing, scanline rendering, radiosity, caustics and global illumination techniques to produce ultra-realistic results.
Engineering and design projects have a need for a technology which enables designers, planners and developers to show in a virtual 3D world how a proposed project may look even before the first piece of construction equipment is brought onsite. The goal of the graphics engines behind these applications is to provide a realistic experience in the 3D graphic environment placing emphasis on enabling fluid and interactive motion. Such a goal is not met by the photo-realistic computational intensive visualization methods described above.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/538,103 filed Oct. 3, 2006 to Elsberg et al, the entire contents of which is incorporated herein by reference, is addressed to a method of converting a computer aided design of a large scale project to a virtual reality based model. Advantageously, such a virtual reality based model enables fluid and interactive motion, and further enables investigation of line-of-sight and general geometric layout. Unfortunately, no provision exists for displaying the virtual reality based model, in a photo-realistic manner.
There is often a need by users of an interactive 3D simulation for photo-realistic views of the simulation for presentation, marketing and sales needs. The real-time 3D simulations of the prior art falls short, in that they are unable to provide the ultra high level of photorealism needed to meet this objective.
Similarly, an architect who may routinely employ photo-realistic techniques may need to provide an interactive dynamic model of the design to quickly and efficiently review a proposed design with a client or colleague involved in the design. In such cases the overhead in time required to produce photo-realistic results is unjustified.
There is thus a long felt need for a method of integrating a real-time interactive three dimensional graphic simulation with a means for producing a photo-realistic view.